villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuta Teridax
Makuta Teridax is the main antagonist in the entire BIONICLE series. He is the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta and is once a former lieutenant who served Makuta Miserix, a former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta before overthrowing the latter. Teridax was known to be the mastermind behind the major events of the story as he orchestrated the master plot of overthrowing the Great Spirit Mata Nui and take over the Matoran Universe. He also appeared in the 2015 storyline as he survived Toa Tahu's Nova Blast in the aftermath of the battle in Spherus Magna as the main antagonist again alongside Takadox, Lord of the Skull Spiders and his Skull Spiders, Kulta and his Skull Creatures and the Shadow Revenants as he was on the quest on searching for the Mask of Creation to restore his power and become whole again. However, he was defeated by being banished into the Zone of Darkness by both the Toa Masters and the reformed Takadox. He eventually return in the 2016 storyline as the final antagonist as he was freed from the Zone of Darkness by Chirox and Bitil as he wore the Mask of Ultimate Power. However, he was eventually killed in the final battle with Toa Tahu. He was voiced by Lee Tockar in the animated series and movie. Personality Makuta Teridax is a being of pure evil. He was very sadistic and cruel as he was known to wrought pain, fear, revulsion and hatred towards the others.He was very deceitful and manipulative as he easily lied and deceived others to help him in his cause. He was also very arrogant, over-confident, narcisstic and megalomanical as he was only interested on powers more than others that he deemed unworthy. He was considered as the sociopath. Teridax is also uncaring and selfish as he easily use others as his pawns and eventually disposed of them when they have outlived their usefulness. Despite his collected demeanor, Teridax was sometimes very wrathful if his plans did not go along well. Like all Makuta, Teridax also have the dark sense of sadistic humour. When Teridax Powers & Abilities *'Power of Darkness': Like all Makuta, Teridax was capable of create the blasts of shadowy energy and cloak the surrounding area in darkness. *'Master Manipulation': Being the most powerful being in the universe, Teridax's weapon of choice is his manipulation skills. He can also manipulate and control others into doing his bidding. For example; he manipulates the Makuta into defying Miserix's rule and *'Kanohi Kraahkan: '''This is the Great Kanohi that Teridax wore during his reign. His mask can also created endless darkness as well as filling the hearts of other beings with fear and anger. Later, the mask was then found by Icarax following his defeat at the hands of Takanuva, the Toa of Light and he wore it before taking over as the leader. The mask was eventually destroyed when Icarax was destroyed by Toa Ignika. *'Kraata Powers:' Like all Makuta, Teridax have the ability to channel through the powers of the 24 Kraata powers. *'Staff of Darkness:' *'Antidermis: 'Like all Makuta due to their evolution, Teridax's body was filled with an Antidermis and needed to survive with the use of the armor which made of . However unlike them, his Antidermis can be used by him for manipulating the others, for example; he manipulated the Piraka into going into the island of Voya Nui and obtain the Kanohi Ignika. Reception Despite being an evil character, Teridax was also considered one the most popular villains of all the franchise as he was said to be Greg's favorite character to write about. He also appeared in toyline as one of the toys which were geared by children. Similar Villains *Emperor Palpatine (''Star Wars) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Megatron (Transformers) *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) *Hades Izanami (Blazblue) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Griffith (Berserk) *King Sombra (My Little Pony) *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Darkseid (Superman) *Apocalypse (X-Men) *Sigma (Megaman X) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Myotismon (Digimon) *Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku BASARA) *The Overlord (Ninjago) *Coredegon (Bakugan) Trivia *Teridax is one of Greg Farshtey's favorite characters to write about. *Most beings in the Matoran Universe referred to him as "The Makuta," although he was more formally known as The Makuta of Metru Nui until his original name was revealed in the 2008 storyline - even then, he was rarely referred to by the name, except by fellow Makuta and a handful of others. * In , Teridax was voiced by Sean Schemmel, which also voiced as Makuta Miserix at the same time. * According to Greg, Teridax was to take over the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui would take over another Robot, but the Makuta's evil intentions caused him to take over the robot early and misuse it. * Interestingly, Teridax was also based on Satan and Lucifer. As all of them are the greatest enemies to the benevolent and good deities (Mata Nui and God) and all of them are evil in nature as they seek to corrupt others to do their bidding. *Surprisingly, there was the reason of why Teridax became the protagonist villain in the 2007 storyline. Some fans may believed that the Barraki themselves were once responsible for planning of overthrowing the Great Spirit before he manages to put an end on the rebellion just before his fall to the dark side which turned him to a villain as he was now. In Teridax's case, their conflict eventually leads into the case of Evil vs. Evil. **However, it was revealed that he was actually using the others for his selfish goal to hasten his plan while attempt to destroy his enemies who were trying to interfere with his plan. * Most surprisingly, Teridax was also happened to be voiced by the Japanese male actor named Daisuke Gori who also voiced as the various villains such as; Heihachi Mishima from , The Fallen from , King Cold from , and other villains as well. ** While in his American voice-acting, Teridax's voice is very menacing and sinister and while in the Japanese version, Teridax was sounded as the cocky, grumpy old man. Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Big Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Revived Villains Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Forms Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Military Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Muses Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Supremacists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Summoners Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Damned Souls Category:Propagandists Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Blackmailers Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:War Criminals Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Kidnapper Category:Frauds Category:Thief Category:Old Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Omniscient Category:Deities Category:Deceased Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Parents Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Slaver Category:Nazis Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts